Avatar The Last Airbender  Rehabilitation Tyzula
by Dutchman001
Summary: Ty Lee discovers what Azula had been put through in prison, and discovers more then that.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation.

Royal Palace, the throne room.

Sixth day of the second month, year 2 after Sozin's comet.

"Fire Lord Zuko, presenting Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors!"

Zuko's head snapped up from the papers he had been buried knee-deep in for close to a year now. A hundred years of war, and especially his father's aggressive work, had caused much damage in the other three nations. Every time he looked at a map of the world, he was amazed how this relatively small country had managed to do so much damage. He had accepted the proposal to pay reparations to the other countries, especially the Earth Kingdom. Most of this was done in labor, resources and knowledge. It was almost impossible to actually pay in actual currency, as the coffers of the kingdom had gone woefully empty. Now, Zuko had to trust a group of old men, many who had worked with his father and never complained about the war. But they were the only ones who knew how the country worked.

"Out, all of you. I am not to be disturbed for the next hour," Zuko ordered as the door was opened for Ty Lee. "Yes, all of you," Zuko emphasized as the Royal Guards across the room exchanged glances.

There was some cause for their reluctance, as there had been attempts on the life of the new Fire Lord, one of them only two months earlier. But Ty Lee was one of the few persons he would trust with his life. Plus, it had been almost half a year since he had seen any of his friends, excluding his fiancee, though she had been away for a month as well.

Ty Lee reached Zuko just as the last guards closed the door behind them. She began to kneel in respect for the Fire Lord, before Zuko stepped forward to close the distance and pull her into a short hug.

"Please, none of you will ever have to do that, not even in public. Come, I've been in this room since breakfast. Much too long. Let's go walk in the garden."

The pair talked about many things on their way. How the Kyoshi Warriors were now a sort of elite team for the Earth Kingdom, hunting down former Fire Nation soldiers who had deserted when the war was over, and were still abusing weaker people. Sokka was with them usually, though he was also away often to work with the White Lotus order. Zuko explained how he had broken down the old throne room, where the flames had always been used to show the superiority of the Fire Lord. Now, in the back of the room there was a dais with two thrones. The original design had made the throne for the Fire Lady lower than the one of her husband, but Mai had expressed her opinion by throwing one of her daggers into the drawing on the wall, piercing the paper above the throne that would be hers, at the same height of Zuko's throne. The hint was quickly taken into the design.

It was a strange sight for people looking into the palace garden. A little over a year ago, the idea alone would have been impossible, as Ty Lee was in her Kyoshi clothing and make-up, the green and yellow showing a clear contrast with the red and black of the palace.

"But how are you doing Ty Lee?" Zuko asked finally as they reached the pond in the middle of the garden, where a mother turtleduck swam with a small group of nearly full-grown ducklings.

Zuko sat down on a small bench which had been put there for his mother once. His robes did not allow him to sit in any other way. Ty Lee dropped herself to the ground, crossing her legs.

"It's been great, they really accepted me, even when we help people and they find out I'm from here, they don't take long to deal with it. After all, we're all trying to do what we can to help them. The only thing I really miss is you guys. This was my home for so long, and now we don't even see Kyoshi island more than every few months," Ty Lee explained as she looked at the pond. She remembered this garden well, where she and the girls would play. The fountain a little bit further down the garden sparked the memory of dumping Mai and Zuko in it, by Azula.

"Why have you really come to visit, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked as he saw the short shadow of sadness pass her eyes. He could tell she wasn't just there for a friendly meeting.

"Well, I, uh," Ty Lee stammered as she was caught aback for a moment. "I want to see Azula. I know the things she did, but she was my friend for so many years, when we were kids. I just want to know how she is doing."

Zuko let out a short sigh as he looked to the sky. His father had passed away three months ago, a combination of refusing to eat, and having lost all will to live. He had ordered him cremated in silence, not willing to remind the people of their old leader. Azula was still alive, but the prison guards who kept him informed had said she was near catatonic. She would eat and drink, but for the rest she slept, or stared at the window most of the time. Unless she had a clear moment, when she would lash out with firebending at the guards coming to bring her food. Zuko hadn't been able to visit her, completely taken up with the affairs of state.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I've been told she isn't herself anymore, dangerous to whoever enters her cell if she's in the wrong mood. You should..."

"Zuko." Ty Lee said his name with such finality, it completely stopped Zuko from continuing. "I know Mai has been visiting the Earth King for the last month. If you don't let me see Azula today, I will block your Chi in a way that she will be very upset when she comes home tonight, after being away from her boyfriend for this long."

The threat was both scary and amusing, but the way Ty Lee looked him straight in the eyes prevented Zuko from even trying to smile.

"Allright," Zuko agreed as he looked back at her. "I will write you a letter of permission, and send a personal guard to escort you. And no protesting, you are still dressed as an Earth Kingdom soldier, and I don't want trouble when you come into that prison. That's my only requirement for letting you visit her."

Ty Lee nodded and stood up, leaning in to give Zuko another hug.

"Thank you."

The Royal prison, just outside of the capital.

Even with the letter bearing the seal of the Fire Lord, and the Royal Guard standing behind her, there was clear reluctance to allow Ty Lee into Azula's cell, and she was asked to wait as they would check she wasn't in an aggressive state.

Once, almost two years ago now, Ty Lee had told Azula how her aura had never been pinker, because of the life she had at the circus. It had been a peaceful life, and she had been comfortable there. Not that her time with Azula and Mai had been bad, with all the adventures they had been on, but her aura hadn't been as pink.

But as the door to Azula's cell was finally opened, and she saw her old friend, red began to creep at the edges of her vision. A comfortable bed and mattress had been stored against a wall outside the metal cage inside the cell, along with a chair. In the cage itself, there was only a bedroll to sleep on, and a bucket to relieve herself. Her clothing had been torn, and the way the few scraps were placed to just barely cover her breasts and lower body, Ty Lee suspected why they had needed time.

And her aura. By Agni, Azula's aura was pitch black, like the aura of a person who had completely given up. Ty Lee turned to face the prison guard who was standing in the door opening, and her hands balled up into fists.

Royal Palace, the Fire Lord's private chambers.

"Fire Lord Zuko, a man from the prison is here, demanding to be allowed to speak with you," one of the Royal Guards said softly through the half open door, opening it fully for the guard to enter the room when Zuko nodded.

"Fire Lord," the prison guard said as he knelt on the floor, keeping his face down. "The prison was attacked two hours ago. A woman in Earth Nation clothing and a man pretending to be a Royal Guard came bearing a fake letter that was supposed to be from you, and released the former princess. I could only come now, because the woman used a technique that stopped us from even moving."

"Shen, if I remember correctly," Zuko said as he looked down at the man, who now raised his head to meet his eyes. "I appointed you and nine others to make sure my father and sister would stay in prison, but would also be comfortable, as they had been through enough, with my father losing his bending, and my sister almost losing her mind, right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Zuko took a step away, clearing Shen's vision to the sofa, where Azula lay under some blankets, her head on Ty Lee's lap, with Mai and a doctor standing next to them. Shen could feel the temperature in the room rising immediately.

"Guards!" Zuko called out, the doors opening immediately as they had been instructed beforehand. "Arrest Shen and the others responsible for the care of my sister. They will be sent to join the prisoners performing hard labor to help the Southern Water Tribe. And they will be given only half of the regular food for the first month." Zuko ordered as Shen was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room.

"Zian," Mai's voice pierced the room, making the lieutenant of the Royal Guard jump to attention. "Go to the prison. You will make sure all the other prisoners are treated as they should."

"Yes, my Lady," Zian replied as he quickly left the room.

With the room once again quiet, Zuko turned to approach the doctor who had been examining Azula.

"What can you tell us?"

The doctor shook his head as he closed the case with instruments.

"She has been wounded in many place. Some of them self inflicted. But there are also internal injuries which are beyond my skill. She is not in danger of dying, but she is in great pain, and some wounds might keep giving her pain all her life. I have done what I can."

Zuko nodded to the doctor, who left the chambers silently. Mai put her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, who was comforting Azula as best she could. Azula's eyes were open, and they were not vacant, but she just stared into infinity. Ty Lee began to sing softly, a lullaby she remembered from her youth. Zuko slumped in a chair close by, looking at the scene. He had never hated his sister. Disliked a lot, yes, but his mother had always reminded him that she was his sister, and he had remembered her words. And to see her like this broke his heart. It had been hard to see her raving and ranting after Katara had caught her during Sozin's comet, and then to see her turn into a sobbing mess. But now, the way she was now because of those guards.

"I want to take her to the southern Air Temple," Ty Lee whispered when Azula had finally closed her eyes, unwilling to wake her accidentaly. "Katara should be there with Aang, or she'll be with her tribe, which isn't far away."

Zuko nodded in agreement as he rested his chin on his fist. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts enough to stand and walk to the door, opening it to speak with the guard waiting there.

"Prepare my personal airship. They are to take all orders given by Ty Lee as orders given by me personally. Have it ready to travel to the southern Air Temple in two hours. Then send four bearers with a carrying bed."

The guard quickly left to execute those orders, running down the long hall, with Zuko returning to give Mai a comforting hug. Together, they waited for the bed for Azula.

Southern Air Temple, the meditation garden.

Seventh day of the second month.

"Master Aang, a Fire Nation airship is approaching from the north," a young apprentice called out as he came into the garden where Aang was meditating.

Aang quickly bended some air under him to bring him to his feet, following the apprentice towards one of the balconies looking out to the North.

*Maybe it's Zuko,* Aang thought to himself with some elation. Sokka and Suki had visited on their way to the south pole a few weeks back, but it had been a long time since they had seen their other friends.

The airship quickly closed the distance before turning in front of where the Sky Bisons once landed. Appa was resting there, raising his head for a moment as the sun was blocked out, but he decided his sleep was more important, and went back to it right away.

A walkway was brought out from the ship and put on the stones of the landing area, with Aang running up to it just as Ty Lee ran down from the airship.

"Aang, please, please tell me Katara is here, we need her help."

Aang immediately turned to the apprentice who was coming up behind. As he heard the words and saw Aang's reaction, the apprentice turned around and ran back to where Katara would be with some children from her tribe, training them in their heritage.

"What's wrong Ty Lee? Is something wrong with Zuko?" Aang asked as he saw four bearers with a bed between them coming into the Temple.

"Aang, don't freak out, please," Ty Lee asked as the bearers left the walkway and Aang could see who was on the bed.

"Azula!"

Southern Air Temple, Aang and Katara's chambers.

"Are you sure about this Aang? I know she's hurt, but what if I help her and she starts attacking us again. Shouldn't you take away her bending?"

"NO!" Ty Lee called out as she sat next to Azula's bed. "She lost so much, firebending is all she had left. Please, I promise I will stop her myself if she does anything. But not permanently, please."

Katara nodded finally before walking to a cupboard set into one of the walls.

"After Ba Sing Se, I managed to get Chief Arnook to send me a few more of these, just in case," Katara explained to Ty Lee as she took a small vial. "Water from the spirit oasis, which has greater power to heal than normal water."

Katara crossed the space quickly as she uncorked the vial, looking at Aang.

"Aang, would you mind joining the guards outside?"

Aang needed a moment before blushing and walking away, closing the curtain separating the room from the rest of the temple. They had been told how extensive the injuries had been, so Katara needed to work on Azula's entire body. Together, Katara and Ty Lee moved away the sheets covering her. Katara held up the vial and took the water from it, which began to glow quickly as it swirled around her hand.

"Azula, if you can hear me, this might hurt a little. Please trust me," Katara whispered as she brought her hand to Azula's broken body.

Southern Air Temple, the training grounds.

Eigth day of the second month.

"Azula is asleep now. And I mean really asleep, not what Ty Lee described what she was like on the way over here." Katara said as she joined Aang, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaning on the edge of the balcony. Ten young kids were training airbending, having been identified by Aang as those having the spiritual disposition to become airbenders. They weren't many, but ten in a single year wasn't bad. At least the Avatar cycle had been repaired somewhat. And ofcourse, one day he and Katara would work on bringing some more airbenders to the world, he often thought with a hidden smile.

"How will she be?"

"Her body is mostly healed. The last bit can only be done with rest. But her mind, I can't heal that. But it looks like she has a great nurse now. I think Ty Lee wants to take her to Kyoshi island. After all, not counting Zuko's visit, that place wasn't really touched by the war. It's peaceful at least."

Aang thought about it. It was a good idea, and hardly anyone knew what the princess of the Fire Nation looked like. All they could tell was that she was from the Fire Nation, but so was Ty Lee. Out there, she might be accepted.

"Is she fit to travel now?" Aang asked finally as he turned away from the training grounds, looking his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Yes, I think she can travel now. It might be best that when she wakes up, it will be somewhere she doesn't have to be taken away from again."

Kyoshi island.

Tenth day of the second month.

Azula groaned as she began to wake up. It was hard to open her eyes. After all, there was nothing to look at but those metal bars and bare walls, and that bed which those guards mocked her about. The guards, who hurt her...

Her eyes shot open as she realized her body was completely free of pain. Then, something else came to her. The scent of fresh flowers filled her nose as her eyes came into focus to show a roof right above her, made of wood instead of metal.

It was a dream. How unfair, to tease her with this, only to wake up to that nightmare she had been in for over a year.

"You're awake," Azula heard a familiar voice, the one calming influence she might have ever had.

"Ty Lee?" she asked as she tried to raise her head, but she still felt a bit sore and stiff.

"Wait, don't move,"

Ty Lee quickly came to Azula's side, gently lifting her head and adding a soft pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? What happened to the cell?" Azula asked instead, seeing Ty Lee dressed in a simple green and yellow dress.

"Kyoshi island. We took you out of the cell when we found out what happened. The guards have been punished by Zuko. You're with me now, I'll help you. I promise."

Azula squeezed her eyes together, both wishing to wake up and get out of this false nightmare, and to never wake up, to be like this forever. Everything was better than the truth, even the idea of living in an Earth Kingdom place.

"Try to sleep some more Azula, it's evening anyway. I'll explain everything in the morning," Ty Lee promised as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the forehead of her friend, taking her hand and holding it as the princess slipped away into sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoshi island.

Eleventh day of the second month.

Ty Lee woke up the next morning to find the other bed empty. The dressing gown she had put on a nearby chair was gone as well, so at least Azula was not walking around in just the thin nightdress. Even in summer, the mornings could be very cold on Kyoshi island. She quickly rolled out of her bed and slipped into a pair of brown pants and a loose green shirt which she pulled over her own nightdress.

That was when she heard it from outside the window: the sobbing of a woman. Ty Lee stuck her head out of the window to a view she had never expected to see. Azula was sitting on her knees on the grass with her hands before her face. Her shoulders shook with every sob, and the morning sun shone on her hands, showing them to be moist with tears.

Ty Lee didn't even need to think before she put her hands on the windowsill, lifting herself from the ground and bringing her legs over the rest of her in a graceful arc. Outside the window, her feet found the heavy wooden beam which supported the second floor of the house. Facing the rising sun, she bent her knees and hopped, throwing herself into a forward somersault and touching the ground with bent knees, making almost no sound.

This was not the first time she had used this escape. She shared the house with two other Kyoshi warriors, and even though they were good friends, in the beginning she sneaked out this way to be alone when she missed her old friends. And in this case, it was faster than running down the stairs.

Azula hadn't noticed the acrobatics behind her, and Ty Lee approached her carefully with too much sound.

"Azula?" she whispered as she reached out to put her hand gently on her friend's shoulder.

"I can't wake up Ty Lee. Why can't I wake up?" Azula said in a tone that almost broke Ty Lee.

Azula looked up, her eyes red with tears, making her look like a complete mess. Never before had she been so discomposed in the presence of Ty Lee.

"It's not fair. I know it's all a dream. This can't be real, it's too good to be real. It's only going to hurt more when I wake up the longer I dream."

"Azula," Ty Lee whispered as she knelt, almost choked up completely with tears, "This isn't a dream. I'm really here with you."

She pulled her friend against her. Such a show of affection would have earned her a shove and verbal lashing in the past, as Azula didn't show weakness or affection to anyone. Instead, Azula took Ty Lee in an iron embrace, and her sobs erupted into a loud, heartfelt crying.

"Its all right, I'm here for you Azula," was all Ty Lee could manage to whisper.

*And I will be here as long as you need me,* she thought to herself.

After half an hour, Ty Lee finally managed to coax Azula back inside and up the stairs. After setting her friend on the side of the bed, she got a bowl of water which she warmed quickly on a small fire in the corner, along with a washcloth. She stood before Azula and gently wiped the traces of the tears away, which was calmly allowed. On Azula's face, there was that stare again, deep into infinity that had scared Ty Lee so much in the prison.

"I did all that's within my skill. Her body will be fine, but the rest is going to be up to you Ty Lee."

Katara's words echoed in her mind. Only now, faced with the emotions of her friend, did she realize how difficult this might actually be.

Ty Lee quickly finished cleaning Azula and brought the washcloth over her own face. She would bathe later, when she didn't hear Azula's stomach rumbling anymore. Turning away, Ty Lee returned the bowl to the corner, emptying the contents in a small basin, one of Sokka's ideas to improve the village. It was all collected in a secluded spot, where it could wash into the sea.

"Thank you,"

Ty Lee jumped at the words, turning around to see something that dropped a weight from her chest. The black around Azula had become cracked, with many colors becoming visible. She was in an emotional turmoil, and she was still very close to giving up, but she was no longer completely emotionally broken.

"Let's get you dressed," Ty Lee suggested as she quickly took a few steps to the cabinet against the wall, a smile appearing on her lips. She kept her clothes here, both those from the Earth Kingdom and her Kyoshi uniform, as well as her old pink clothing and some Fire Nation sleepwear she sometimes used. Now, one shelf was filled with Azula's belongings, which Mai had quickly packed and sent along before they had left for the Air Temple.

Ty Lee glanced over her shoulder, seeing Azula in the green and yellow dressing gown.

*Green agrees with her, just like when we were in Ba Sing Se,* she thought to herself as she selected some of her own clothes for her friend. A simple pair of warm pants along with a sweater, with some of her own underwear, and one of Ty Lee's hair ribbons to tie Azula's black hair together. As she returned to the bed, she brought Azula to her feet, and began to help her out of the dressing gown.

Ty Lee led Azula down the main road of the village towards the building that had once been the home of Avatar Kyoshi, and was now used by the Kyoshi Warriors. They usually shared breakfast and dinner, but the other girls wouldn't be back for another week. Ty Lee left the others suddenly when she had a gut feeling that she needed to see Azula. If only she had gotten that feeling sooner.

She almost regretted not using that one certain pressure point on the prison guards. But the year with Suki had taught her not to kill anyone, no matter their misdeed. Besides, now those guards would spend years working hard labor in one of the coldest places in the world.

The simple table in the corner of the training building had been set for two, with some assorted fruit and light food that would be easy for Azula to digest. The pair sat down opposite each other, and Ty Lee filled the plates for the both of them. Azula was still allowing herself to be led along, and now began to eat slowly and methodically, not giving any sign of enjoying the taste.

They ate in silence, until Azula suddenly dropped the piece of pair she had been eating on the plate.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked, putting the slice of bread with honey back on her plate.

"Why did he let me go? I would have killed him in that Agni Kai. Isn't he afraid I might try to come after him again? Then again, why bother. He probably told everyone I was killed, so I have nothing to have. I have nothing left..."

Ty Lee felt the tears creeping up at the corners of her eyes as she quickly got up and stepped around the table, kneeling besides Azula and giving her another hug.

"Don't say that. You have me. I promise you'll always have me, until the end."

The Earth Kingdom.

Ba Sing Se, the middle ring.

Thirteenth day of the second month.

"Three eleven!" a young voice filled with self-assurance filled the air.

In unison, seven right feet hit the ground, causing seven almost perfectly even-sized boulders to pull free from the ground and levitate at shoulder level. Immediately, seven fists shot out and punched the flying boulders and sent them in a horizontal line against a strong wall built at the end of the training ground.

"Four twenty-one!" the commanding voice called out.

The same right feet hit the ground again, this time creating slightly larger boulders. The seven earthbenders jumped into the air and turned in the air, kicking the boulders down towards the wall at a foot above the ground. All except one, the second boulder came late, and hit the ground completely, without even touching the wall.

"Chin, give me twenty!"

The second earthbender dropped himself to the ground, beginning to push himself up. As he reached ten, a slab of stone landed on his back, increasing the difficulty.

From the small platform she had created, Toph looked sternly upon her students. Two of them were talking together, laughing at Chin who was now struggling with the weight Toph had dropped on his shoulders. Toph shifted her foot and stomped her heel on the ground, sending two projectiles at the pair. One of them immediately turned to Toph as her heel hit and deflected the piece of rock coming to his stomach. His friend was less lucky, only managing to turn to Toph because of the action of the other, and he doubled over as the stone hit his stomach.

"Lee, thirty!"

Chin got back to his feet as Lee went to his hands, but this time, none of the teens dared to joke around. They stood perfectly straight, their eyes fixed on a spot on the wall.

"Most impressive. I didn't know you were training the new military," a friendly, old voice said from the gate which led to the streets of the massive city.

"All right, Shien, take over." Toph instructed as she hopped down from her platform, making place for her oldest and most promising student, while she made her way to the finest tea maker in the city.

"You were late again, so I brought the tea to you," Iroh said as he walked up to the self-appointed Greatest Earthbender in the World.

And honestly, she might be right. She could teach others to see through the ground like she did, but none of them had even come close to making a dent in a piece of metal yet.

"You see what I have to teach here," Toph said as way of apology as she kicked the ground near the far side of the courtyard, bringing a pair of chairs and a small table out from the ground.

They sat in silence as Iroh put the cups down and poured the tea. Until they had both finished their first cup, they didn't utter a word, the only sound that of Shien's orders, and admonishment when one of them made a mistake.

"I received a letter from Zuko today," Iroh said when Toph finally put down her cup, and he lifted the teapot to refill it. "He has released Azula under Ty Lee's care. From what I understand, the treatment of prisoners hasn't improved since I was a guest there."

"If he thinks it's smart. Just make sure she doesn't walk into my school," Toph replied in an even tone, not showing much emotion.

"Ah, Lao," Iroh said as Toph felt her mothers footsteps behind her.

Iroh stood in the presence of the lady while Toph created an extra chair. He quickly took another cup from the carrying case he had brought with him, and filled it before sitting down again.

"Thank you Iroh," Lao said with a gracious smile as she lifted the cup and took a small sip. "Toph, we have been offered quite a bit of money if you don't join the Earth Rumble competition this year. Less visitors have been coming lately, because they already know who's going to win. I know they don't rig it anymore, but still,"

Iroh chuckled as he heard about the blatant bribe, sipping from his tea to stop himself. Toph simply shifted a little in her chair as she appeared to think about it.

"Fine, I'll kick the champion's ass next year," she stated finally. "I'm too busy with teaching these losers anyway. Chin, stand up straight!"

Behind her, the young man straightened his shoulders, trembling with fear. Lao and Iroh shared a chuckle as they saw the reaction. Toph might only be fourteen, but the tall, almost adult student was clearly intimidated.

"I should get back to the Jasmine Dragon, Jin is doing well, but she's not as good as Zuko as a manager. I'll send a message when I hear more from Zuko," he promised as he collected the cups and teapot, placing them in the carrying basket. "Toph, Lao," he said with a bow before he left the courtyard, humming an old song.

Kyoshi island.

Eleventh day of the second month.

Azula managed to bring a smile to her lips as Ty Lee dropped into the warm spring, having slipped on the wet rocks above the spring. The water splashed in her face, and she threw an arm up to keep it out of her eyes. She had slept well last night, though when she woke up, she realized she had put her bedsheets on the ground and slept on the hard wooden floor. She took a long time to fall asleep on the soft mattress, but she pretended to sleep because Ty Lee wouldn't sleep before she did.

Ty Lee came back above the water line, coughing a little bit of water while she brushed her long, loose hair from her face.

"I meant to do that," she exclaimed with a wide smile, laughing together with Azula.

It was a long time since she had heard an earnest laugh from her friend, and it was music to her ears. After a minute, she reached to the side of Azula and grabbed a piece of soap and a sponge. Sponges were rare, but they were a reward for the help of the Kyoshi Warriors in stopping a ship of deserted Fire Nation soldiers.

"Turn around," Ty Lee told Azula, who let out a fake resigned sigh and turned to rest her arms on the edge of the spring, laying her cheek on her arms.

"I'm still not sure this isn't all a dream," she said as her smile disappeared in a suddenly sad face, and she looked into the distance.

She was afraid to close her eyes as she felt the sponge on her back, smelling the fragrant soap which Ty Lee spread over her sore back, too afraid that the next time she opened her eyes, she would see those metal bars again.

Ty Lee didn't speak, simply pinching Azula's side with her nails, getting her to jump a little and hearing a soft chuckle.

"Assaulting a member of the royal family, fifteen lashes," Azula whispered as she relaxed a little again. She was awake.

Kyoshi island.

Fifteenth day of the second month.

"You did what?"

Sokka almost hit the roof of the room when Ty Lee told him who was asleep in her room. And despite the humor of Sokka's overreaction, Suki looked sternly at Ty Lee. She would have appreciated it if she had been consulted. She clearly remembered the last time Fire Nation royalty visited the island. And even though she had accepted Zuko as the Fire Lord, and a friend, she also remembered the pain at the hands of Azula at the Boiling Rock.

"Ty Lee, are you sure she isn't a danger?" she finally asked as she looked the girl in the eyes.

Ty Lee nodded furiously, holding the table to prevent herself from jumping up in the defense of her friend.

"I promised Aang just before Katara helped her, that I would stop her if she did anything. But she hasn't used her firebending for so long, I think she's afraid to. It cost her so much in that fight with Zuko," she explained as her voice turned softer with the last words, before looking Sokka in the eyes. "You became best buddies with Zuko, when had hunted you for months. Azula was my best friend since we were five. I'm going to help her, and this place is the best for that. No one in the village bothered her, even when I said who she is."

Sokka finally calmed down a little, being forced to see reason in her words. And besides, Zuko had officially removed her from the line of succession, so she wouldn't be able to take over the Fire Nation even if she wanted to. He looked at Suki, who nodded to him. They had learned to read each others thoughts while fighting, and it extended to this. It helped that they didn't need to argue in front of others, meaning they didn't undermine any authority. A simple shake or nod was enough.

"We trust you Ty Lee. Now, it's late, and we've been on a ship for two days. Sokka and me are going to the hotspring, we'd like some privacy," Suki finally said, getting a set of agreements and wishes of good sleep.

Ty Lee walked into her bedroom to find Azula sitting straight in her bed.

"What did they say?" she asked as Ty Lee sat on the side of her bed.

"They trust my word, and even Sokka agreed this was the best place for you right now."

A held breath escaped Azula's lips. She had expected Suki to throw her in the water, right with the Unagi. She remembered what she had done to get information from the Kyoshi Warrior, and then gleefully tormented Sokka with her words. It felt like another life, centuries ago.

"Thank you Ty Lee, I don't know what I would have done without you. You saved me from that prison, you brought me to Katara, and you hold me whenever I am sad. I never believed mother's stories about angels, but now, here I have one,"

Ty Lee felt tears of joy fill her eyes at those words, but she didn't even get a chance to cry. Azula put her hand around her neck and brought the pair together, their lips pressed deep upon each other. Ty Lee's hands wrapped around her friend's back, bringing their chests together.

"Azula," Ty Lee whispered as she broke the kiss for a moment, "Are you sure about this? I want this, but are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ty Lee, I would have done this in the hotspring, if your hands hadn't been so good with that sponge. Promise me, you won't leave my reach tonight."

"I promise," Ty Lee whispered as she kissed her friend, her lover, her girlfriend, her lips opened just a bit.

She didn't have to wait long to feel Azula's tongue touch her lips, and she opened her lips willingly. Pressing forward, she pushed Azula to her back onto the pillows. Only once more did they speak, moments before they went to sleep.

"I love you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone, my deviantart is quinlan-vos

Please comment there if you have DA as well. Everyone following this story, please comment as well. Thank you very much.

Ben

Kyoshi island.

Sixteenth day of the second month.

Azula awoke quite comfortably, the air she inhaled filled with the sweet fragrance of that shampoo Ty Lee used. She remembered falling asleep comforted by her, after their shared declaration of love.

*Looks like I'm going to 'boy' in this relationship,* Azula mused as she saw Ty Lee's brown hair right before her, and felt the acrobat's toned tummy under her fingertips, holding her close.

But then, Azula began to realize something was wrong. Ty Lee had never cut her hair shorter than just above her waist, but the hair she saw now was just barely reaching the shoulders. And Ty Lee's stomach was toned but smooth, and now Azula could feel the hard ridges of muscles on that stomach she was caressing, more like what a man would have.

As her stomach churned in horror, she watched the bedsheets fall away to show a muscled arm, adorned with a tattoo she had tried her best to forget. She pulled herself back from that form, almost falling in bed as the other stirred and turned around, revealing her greatest fear.

"Hello princess, time for our weekly appointment," Shen said with that cruel voice which had terrified her for a year, smiling like a twisted lover as he caught her eyes and reached out.

Azula flung herself up from the pillow with an unearthly scream that she didn't even recognize as her own at first. Her wide bed was empty, it had just been a dream. She was alone in her chambers, only a single candle next to the bed giving some illumination.

"Ty Lee?" she whispered as she looked around, but her friend was nowhere to find.

After calming down from waking up out of that nightmare, anxiety was building up again. They had fallen asleep together, where had she gone? Even if she had left the room for a moment, she would have heard that scream.

Then, the double door opened and a figure walked into the bedroom, illuminated from behind as the light from the hallway showed more of the red and black bedroom. Azula shifted to see past one of the poles holding up the canopy above her bed to see if her friend had come back after all.

"Azula, are you alright? I heard you scream," a familiar, gentle voice said as the shadow on the face was removed by the candle next to the bed. "Was it a bad dream?"

Azula's eyes widened in shock as a woman she had never expected to see again sat on the side of the bed and reached out to touch her hand, a comforting smile on her face.

"Mother? No, it can't be, father, he,"

"I know I have been away for too long Azula, away from you and Zuko. But now I will stay," Ursa whispered before her gentle smile turned cruel, her eyes piercing Azula. "No matter how hard you will try to be rid of me, you little monster."

"No, please, mother... I didn't mean to, I didn't want father to..." Azula stammered in fear as Ursa began to squeeze her wrist with an unearthly grip, grabbing her shoulder with her free hand and an equally strong grasp.

"You knew exactly what was going to happen to Zuko, and you taunted him. But I should be grateful for that, you little monster, you betrayed what your grandfather wanted to do, and in return, I was sent away from my favorite child, my Zuko."

Azula began to scream in pain as the grip became unbearable.

"Azula! Wake up, please Azula,"

Ty Lee was shaking frantically at Azula's shoulder and wrist, trying to shake her out of those nightmares she was having. She had been through at least four nightmares so far, and nothing what she did seemed to be helping her.

Desperately, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips, a deep kiss before speaking out loud again.

"Azula, I love you, please wake up," she begged.

Azula murmured something incoherent before her eyes flashed open, looking right at Ty Lee. She flung herself up and held on for dear life, sobbing and repeating those words Ty Lee had heard just before she had woken up.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't want father to do it."

Ty Lee finally let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding since Azula opened her eyes, gently stroking Azula's back.

It took Azula a few minutes to calm down again, and to realize she was really awake. Finally, as Azula let go, Ty Lee forced herself to ask the question she was going to ask sometime.

"Azula, what happened to your mother?"

"Grandfather Azulon was furious when father proposed giving him the position of crown prince after Lu Ten died. Uncle Iroh had lost the will to fight, and he no longer had an heir. So grandfather told father he would have to suffer the pain of losing his oldest child," Azula said softly as Ty Lee wrapped the blanket around them both, standing at the window looking out towards the coast. "Father was going to have to send Zuko to the army, to lead another attack on Ba Sing Se from the front lines. And father agreed. Zuko had run from our hiding spot by then, and I went to his room to tease him about it. Mother heard, and she made me tell her everything. The next morning, grandfather was dead, mother had disappeared, and father had a letter from grandfather telling the fire sages to crown him the next Fire Lord over Iroh."

Ty Lee was speechless for a moment. She had always heard that Ursa had passed away in her sleep and given a private cremation.

"Doesn't that mean your mother could still be alive, just away?" Ty Lee proposed, bringing Azula's head to her shoulder.

"It's been over a year. Everyone knows Zuko is the Fire Lord. She would have come back by now," Azula shook her head softly as another tear escaped her eye. "Father is gone, and so is mother."  
>Ty Lee didn't answer and just comforted her friend as best she could. But her thoughts were different.<p>

*Sokka, you're going to have show just how good the White Lotus is.*

The Fire Nation.

The mansion of Piandao.

Twenty-third day of the second month.

"So, your friend Ty Lee believes that the order of the White Lotus would be able to find lady Ursa, even after all these years?" Piandao said as he moved the brush across the paper in deliberate, gentle strokes to form the symbols.

Sokka nodded as he waited for Piandao to finish. The master would not be rushed. Even when a hundred soldier from the Fire Nation had been bouncing on his gate, demanding the surrender of the deserter. Instead, he had finished his tea and then strolled to his gate, defeating each soldier sent to arrest him. Finally, Piandao placed the brush in its holder, and Sokka strained to read what had been painted upside-down.

"Zuko's been sending people to find her all year, but Ozai made sure she disappeared.. And when they questioned him, he just laughed at them," Sokka explained as Piandao turned the drawing so that Sokka could read. "Because you're the Grand Lotus in the Fire Nation, I thought you had, you know, contacts who know more."

Looking over again, Sokka watched the text before him, a Haiku. With a fond memory from Ba Sing Se, his eyes went over the lines.

Four nations in war

Young children have saved this world

They will now lead us

"I will give you my contacts," Piandao said as he saw that Sokka began to understand the Haiku, "You see, when you told me you knew nothing, and wanted to learn, I realized you were the one I was waiting for. I am nearing seventy Sokka, and I don't know if I will become as old as Bumi. I have kept training you after the war not only so you could become the next great swordmaster, but also my replacement as a Grand Lotus. I just hope your students will be better at drawing."

Sokka's face displayed shock and then amusement as he saw a twinkle in the eye of his stern teacher. Sokka had to admit the old master was right, he was a poor artist. But his sword skill had been getting better with every training.

"If lady Ursa is alive, I am confident you will find her. But before you leave, I have a gift, and a lesson," Piandao continued as he motioned for his servant Fat to approach, who was holding a wooden box. "My lesson, is that you need to be more careful with your belongings."

From under the writing table, Piandao retrieved a wrapped package in a shape that Sokka recognized immediately.

"Boomerang! You came back again," he exclaimed as he unwrapped the metal weapon and let his fingers move over the material before looking at fat. "Then, in the box?"

Piandao nodded as Fat slipped open the box and revealed a shining black Jian blade.

"After you told me how you lost the sword, I sent search parties in the area where you lost it. Both weapons were brought back to me a month ago. After all, I can't let my student walk around without the best weapon he could have."

Sokka put both weapons down besides him and placed his hands of the ground, bowing his nose nearly to the ground.

"Thank you, Sifu. I'll do my best to make you proud," he promised from the dept of his heart.

"You helped free the world. I am already proud of my best student."

Kyoshi island.

Second day of the third month.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!"

Azula's frustrated scream bounced of the rocky edges of the small valley only to return back to her, driving her failure back in only deeper.

She punched her fist out again, creating just a small puff of smoke. A kick at waist-height yielded even less result. Frustration boiled up inside her, leading her to her most desperate attempt of the day. She tried her best to focus as she extended her index and middle finger on both hands, bringing her right hand up alongside her body, creating small trails of energy which gave her deep satisfaction. In a fluid motion her muscles remembered perfectly, her left hand mirrored her right with the same lines of energy, blinding her for the fact the lines weren't as they should be. Finally, she put her fingertips together, rejoining the energies the technique had split.

The next thing Azula saw was Ty Lee's worried face right above her, a few clouds floating past behind her. Her ears were still ringing, and spots flew across her vision.

"Please, please don't do that again," Ty Lee almost begged as she helped Azula up to rest against her legs, seeing the tears forming again in those yellow eyes.

"I lost my bending Ty Lee. I lost everything I was, what I am. I lost..." Azula's voice was breaking in her complaints before Ty Lee swiftly cut her of with a deep kiss.

"We'll get you your bending back, I promise. Somehow, we'll get you your bending back," Ty Lee promised in a comforting tone, gently stroking Azula's hair.

"Indeed we will Ty Lee. Like me when I lost my son, you will need to find a new drive, to power your bending, little niece,"

Azula's eyes shot open wide at that calm, comforting voice she hadn't heard since Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee helped her to her feet before walking over to the elder man.

"General Iroh, welcome to Kyoshi island," she said as she bowed deeply.

"Thank you Ty Lee. Everyone has told me that you have been a caring and loving nursemaid to Azula. For that, you have my eternal gratitude," Iroh replied as he offered a bow in return, before both turned to look at Azula who had turned her back on them, shoulders sagging.

"Why are you here uncle? I know you think I'm a monster for following father, for making Zuko turn on you in the Earth Kingdom. Just like mother thought I was a monster when I was a kid," Azula almost whispered, herself unsure if she should be angry at someone.

"Your mother sent me many letters when I was fighting in the war. As you were growing up, she would ask me for advice because of my experience with Lu Ten, especially when it came to Ozai's influence. And don't tell me your mother didn't love you. Ursa would have given her life for you if she had to, and she did," Iroh said sternly as he noticed Azula's shoulder sag even more, her head falling forward. "Zuko asked me to come here because he cares about you. I came here because I love you. We both know you're having trouble, Zuko had the same problem when he left on the day of Black Sun. He was driven all those years by finding the Avatar, to please Ozai, and by the anger of your place as Ozai's favorite. And that is also what drove you Azula, the will to please him. Your drive to be better than Zuko, to keep that position as his favorite. And now, with him gone, and that terrible year in prison, you don't know what your drive is any more."

Iroh crossed the distance between them and put his hand gently on Azula's shoulder, making her turn immediately and place her face against Iroh's shoulder. Iroh placed his arm around her back, allowing her time to compose herself. After a few minutes, she took some distance again, her eyes betraying a question.

"I am going to take you to an island where only a few have come back from. The island of the Sun Warriors, the original students of fire bending. We're going to teach you from the beginning."

The Fire Nation.

Royal Palace, the throne room.

Fourth day of the second month.

Shen was trembling as he was brought before the throne where Zuko sat alone, all the torches and candles in the room burning brightly to reflect the state of mind of the Fire Lord. The two royal guards dumped Shen on his knees, making him quickly throw his hands before him.

"When I had you sent to the south pole for hard labor Shen, I didn't know the full truth, because my sister was almost destroyed. But her caretaker has heard her talking in her sleep. Guards, take him outside, and execute him," Zuko ordered with a face of stone, betraying not a single emotion as the begging Shen was dragged the way he came.

As the doors closed, the fires and candles calmed again. Zuko put his hand to his face, having faced one of the most difficult decisions as Fire Lord. Of all the war criminals that had been brought before him, most had been sent for hard labor, or to the Boiling Rock. Now that he was Fire Lord, Mai's uncle had turned out to be a very agreeable and driven man. But now, he had sentenced a man to death. It had been selfish maybe, many former officers had done and ordered terrible things. But the abuse of his sister, in the most terrible way possible, it made him wonder how she had managed to hold on.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" A female voice asked as she knelt before Zuko.  
>He had been so distracted by his thoughts, he hadn't noticed her entering and approaching the throne.<p>

"Yes, Ming. You worked at the Capital Prison when Iroh was there. He told me you were always very kind and caring," Zuko said quickly as he regained his composure. "But after the day of Black Sun, you didn't return. How come?"

"General Iroh warned me to stay home my lord, and I did. I was afraid the rest of the prison staff was going to think I betrayed them," Ming explained as she stood to her feet, facing the Fire Lord.

"Well, things are changing. From now on, you are the head warden of the capital prison. But if you do anything even close to what Shen did, and you will be joining him."

Ming nodded with a resolved look on her face.

"Yes my lord, thank you."

"Then you are dismissed," Zuko simply said, waiting until she had left the room.

He stood quickly and walked through the door behind the throne and into his personal chambers. He pulled the pin from his topknot and carefully placed it on a piece of cloth, followed by the removal of his outer robes.

From a bench, Mai watched silently. She knew why she hadn't been at his side during the last part of his day, and why Zuko's face was showing that his mind was continents away. Eventually, he sat down next to Mai, who gently took his shoulders and guided him to lay down with his head on her lap.

"It was more difficult than I thought Mai. I almost didn't do it, but he harmed a member of the royal family, and I think he was the cause for father's death. I had to make an example.:"

Zuko let out a long sigh, staring at Mai's face.

"I think you could use a fruit tart," Mai suddenly offered with a mischievous grin, leaning a bit towards Zuko.

"I think we should order four, with rose petals," Zuko retorted, glad that gloom girl from so many years ago was now the first person to lift his spirits when his life as Fire Lord came to smack him in the face.

They kissed deeply as Zuko made a single motion to kill most of the candles in the room, leaving only a few for a romantic light.


End file.
